grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reaper
The Reaper is a special type of Ghouly and his role is to provide a consequence for Cooper when he breaks a rule. Appearance Unlike most portrayals of Death in popular culture which shows him as being skeletal, the Reaper from Grabbed By The Ghoulies resembles like a pale, tall being with yellow eyes, sharp teeth on his lower jaw and two, flat nostrils. He wears a long black robe with a hood, long sleeves and pieces of fabric hanging off. He carries a large scythe with a wooden handle with visible stumps on it. His right hand also glows with blue light. Description Summoning the Reaper The Reaper can appear in any room with breakable rules in it. Whenever Cooper breaks a rule (such as by not defeating a ghouly in time, defeating the wrong ghouly or causing property damage) the Reaper will materialize either at the Door Cooper entered in or the door he was wonder into to progress. At this moment, all ghoulies in the vicinity will elicit a positive response (if they can). The small area around the Reaper will decolorise and become gray (not including characters and the question mark in the door) as the Reaper passes it, only returning to color once he was left. Any background music will cease once the Reaper is summoned and is replaced with a lifeless white noise. The Reaper will then chase Cooper for the remainder of Cooper's time in the room he was summoned. The Reaper will have his right hand arm and his index finger pointed out onto Cooper's direction when in close proximity of him. If the Reaper manages to touch Cooper with his glowing hand, Cooper will turn grey and fall dead on the floor, knocked out and put to the start of the level. Dealing with the Reaper The Reaper can be hit and stunned, but not defeated. He does not have any Heart Points and will react to attacks like any other ghouly, as well as being knocked down to the floor and beaten repeatedly, but will not take any damage. The only way to truly defeat the Reaper is to bash him out a window. Once he is thrown out, the area around him will no longer decolorise and the room will go back to normal. This is rather difficult because it requires Cooper to subdue him without getting touched (using a Throwable Weapon is advisable). The availability of using this window throwing method is entirely contingent on the room Cooper is in, and he can only do it in the Cinema, Garbage Yard, Cloakroom, Schoolroom, Laundry and Servants Dormitory. Even though he can be thrown out a window, he cannot be defeated by bashing him into a furnace; instead, he will just get back up without even burning at all. The Reaper can also be stalled for a good amount of time by the super soup Dizzy Reaper!. Advantages The Reaper can also defeat other ghoulies, including ones that require Special Weapons (such as Ancient Mummies and Vampire). Whenever the Reaper defeats either Cooper or a another ghouly, he will get his scythe, turn it over and play riffs on the blade like an electric guitar. A quick sound cue will accompany this. This can be exploited by the player to escape him if they manage to get him to defeat a ghouly. Trivia *The Reaper's first appearance depends entirely on the player on whether what room they break any rules. *In some rooms, the Reaper's appearance will be inevitable, such as the Servant's Bathroom which makes Cooper wait for 1 minute and 20 seconds for the door to open but the Reaper will be summoned in 20 seconds, making Cooper deal with him for a whole minute. Another instance is in Krackpot's Lab where the Reaper is the only one who can defeat the Vampire. Other rooms that may require summoning the Reaper to finish certain challenges like the second visit to the Garbage Yard where Cooper must defeat all the Haunted Chairs without punches and weapons (assuming that you're not effectively using a pair of hidden Miniature Cooper! super soups, a hidden Traitor Fever! super soup, a friendly Mummy, and the chairs' own inadvertent "friendly fire" incidents). *Some small Ghoulies such as Imps and Spiders (assuming they're not hovering in the air about to attack their target while the Reaper's in their immediate vicinity) cannot be accidentally killed by the Reaper because of their stature. However, they can be killed by him by utilizing a special glitch. If the Reaper is hit with a knockdown attack just as he's spawning or if he appears while a Dizzy Reaper! super soup is activated, the Reaper's hand will remain glowing while he's within range of Cooper if he's getting attacked. Whenever his hand is right above the ground during his animation for being attacked, since it's still glowing due to the glitch you've exploited, he can still kill a stray Imp or Spider if they contact his hand during that short period. This is most easily done in the Servant's Bathroom since the Reaper's presence is guaranteed by the stringent time constraints placed on Cooper, there's a Dizzy Reaper! super soup at the top of the stairwell leading to the Attic, and there's two friendly Imps inside of two of the room's six Haunted Coats who can attack the Reaper and sometimes get touched by his ever-glowing hand (assuming Cooper's within close enough proximity of the Reaper to do so). However, this particular glitch can be exploited in any room that features a breakable challenge rule and Imps as potential assailants (or allies, as mentioned above). *When Cooper is knocked out by the Reaper, he seems to have a shortage of breath as he gasps for air before falling. *The Reaper can also be seen in Chapter 5's Title Screen. *The big part of the times, the ghoulies that are traitors will focus on the Reaper instead of the other ghoulies, thing that can be handy in case of being slowed down or in a small room. *The Reaper cannot be killed but can be rid of if knocked through a window or down a well. Category:Ghoulies Category:Game Mechanics Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Undead Ghoulies Category:Invulnerable Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Skeletons